Veinte minihistorias de humor
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Veinte mini-historias en cuatro capítulos, producto del delirio y la ansiedad. Tercer capítulo, minihistorias del 11 al 15, ¡disfrútenlas!
1. uno al cinco

12-20 mini-historias de humor.

¡Hola! Como ustedes sabrán, existe un fic llamado "12-13 mini-historias de amor", bien, esto es TODO LO CONTRARIO, como lo escucharon lectores¡SON DE 12 A 20 MINI-HISTORIAS DE HUMOR, en cuatro capítulos!

Mini-historia uno -El deseo más profundo- De Milo.

Grecia, la cuna de la civilización, hogar de los sabios y... (lee el cuaderno) ¡Oh no! XD ese es otro fic.

Ejem, en el Santuario Griego, justo en la polémica y conocida Casa de Escorpión, se hallaba un joven espartano, acompañado de un diario y un par de botellas.

No entiendo por que Camusme odia, solo lo invité a una fiesta -se decia mientras escribía- XD supongo que por las chicas, bueno diario, terminé por hoy contigo -deja el diario bajo una pequeña losa- ahora un poco de vino por ser este día tan especial -ganó una apuesta- ¡Pero que rayos...!

Resulta que la famosa botella tenía un sello muy especial, además que de no tenía líquido alguno.

¡Me las pagaras condenado Sebastián! - de la Sirenilla de Dyskey, por supuesto que hablaba de DM- ¡Te voy a hacer caldo cuando te vea! o-o

Dicho esto, arrojó la botella, y como esta se rompió, salió de ella un humo espeso que atrajo la atención de Milo.

O-O' -sin palabras- o.o

El humo poco a poco se fue transformando, hasta tomar la forma de una hadita.

Muchas gracias por li... -y antes de terminar su agradecimiento, sufrió la furia de la bota de Milo.

¡Muere, espía de Hades! -dijo mientras despegaba a lo que quedó del hada de la bota.

¿Pero que rayos te pasa! °w´ -le gritó el hada una ves recuperada- Ahora que tengo tu atención, dejame decirte que estaba prisionera, y como me liberaste, te voy a conceder un deseo.

¿Solo uno? -preguntó al fin el joven espartano- ¿No que debían ser tres?

Me liberaste de una forma muy violenta, me pisaste ¿y todavía quieres tres deseos? No señor, solo uno. Y eso por que soy considerada -el hada se hincha de orgullo- Muy considerada.

¬¬U si claro -abriendo la otra botella- ¿El deseo que quiera?

Tu deseo más profundo -dijo el hada apartándose de la botella- es el único que te puedo cumplir.

Mmm -pensando- pues...

¡Concedido! -gritó el hada, hubo un pequeño estallido y se fue en un mini-avión de colección que decía "propiedad de Camus".

O.O -otra vez sin palabras.

Media hora después, Milo recibió la visita de Shaka, quien le comentó que sintió una presencia muy extraña.

Sentí una presencia muy extraña -Dios mio- ¿Por que estás tan pensativo? ôó?

Y Milo le contó toda la historia...

¿Estás seguro de que lo que me dices es verdad? -Milo asiente- ¿Y te cumplió tu deseo más profundo?

Pues, yo creo que si -Milo recoge todos los trocitos de vidrio- pero ni yo sé que me concedió...

¡Así que fuiste tu! -se oyó un grito desde la salida de la casa.

O.O' -Shaka y Milo en Shock.

Camus llegó lentamente a donde ellos, el hada lo había transformado en una bolita de algodón con bracitos y piernitas (tamaño 10 centímetros)

¬¬ Muy gracioso Milo -y se fue a su casa.

Fin de la Mini-historia uno.

Mini-historia dos -La muñeca- De Shura.

Era un día normal en el Santuario, como siempre Mu tiene que correr las noticias frescas, Camus y Milo peleándose como niños chiquitos, y una de las amazonas avanzando a la Casa de Capricornio...

¿En que puedo ayudarte Shaina? -preguntó Shura al distinguir a la amazona.

Una loca trajo esto para ti, como Mu está demasiado ocupado, la tuve que traer yo -dijo dándole una muñequita de 15 centímetros y una nota- adiós.

Y se fue como alma que se lleva el diablo, o como si fue a intentar matar a Seiya.

Atónito, el caballero decidió prestarle atención a la nota...

Estimado caballero dorado de Capricornio, le envío esta misiva y este regalo, yo también soy Capricornio, pero no soy fan tuya, y como tengo que darte por tu lado, pensé que lo mejor sería darte una muestra de aprecio, y esto fue lo mejor que hallé. Atte IAHM, PD# No la tire, yo sé lo que le digo.

Y dicho y hecho, Shura tiró la muñeca a la basura.

Medianoche, Shura tiene problemas de sueño, siente como si lo estuvieran acechando, y cuando abre los ojos...

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarght! -grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la muñeca frente a él.

Y esta ves la hace pedacitos. No bien terminó la madrugada, y algunos caballeros organizaban una salida...

En serio -les decía Mu- en ese lugar preparan un fantástico desayuno. ¿Verdad Aldebarán?

Entonces hay que ir -dijo Milo poniéndo un brazo alrededor del cuello de Camus, para toda respuesta, el afectado se quitó a Milo de encima -.por así decirlo.- y se limpió con una servilleta- ¬¬ que malo eres conmigo.

¬¬ ¿De verdad? -preguntó Camus, al tiempo entra Shura- ¿Y ahora por qué esa cara?

¬.¬U No pude dormir bien -se percata de que algunos están sacando carteras- ¿ahora que pasa?

Vamos a salir¿vienes? -le preguntó Aldebarán- Eso si, cada quien paga su desayuno.

Bueno -contestó Shura, pero cuando tomó su cartera- ¡Arght¿Cómo demonios llegó esto aquí?

La muñequita estaba colgada de la cartera de Shura.

Esa muñeca se parece al hada -dijo Milo entre risas- ¿verdad Camus?

¿Sabes una cosa Mu? -Camus se dirigió a la salida- Les acompañaré cuando no vaya Milo.

No quiero sonar como un loco, pero esta muñeca me ha perseguido desde que me la dieron -dijo el caballero, Mu se acercó y tomó la muñequita.

Si lo que quieres es deshacerte de ella -salió para afuera, y regresó sin la muñeca- Listo.

¿Qué hiciste? -preguntaron los demás.

Se la di a Kiki, ahora sí -toma su cartera- vámonos.

El resto del día paso casi sin novedad, salvo por el hecho de que cuando volvieron Kiki les dijo que la muñeca se fue caminando.

De verdad -muy asustado el niño- Es en serio.

A mi no me importa -Shura llegó a su casa, decidido a olvidar el asunto, pero al entrar, ahi estaba la muñequita...

òó ¡Bueno¿Qué es lo que quieres! -dijo con la menor paciencia posible, y para su sorpresa, la muñeca dio un paso...

Dos minutos después, en la casa de Virgo...

Si, recibí una muñequita, de esas que son para traerle mala suerte a las personas -decía el caballero de Virgo- Pero no fue un gran problema deshacerme de ella.

¿Qué hiciste? -la conversación le resultó muy interesante a Camus, pero se vio interrumpida por Shura, quien pasó a toda velocidad, seguido de la muñequita.

Se la di a Shura, solo borré mi nombre y puse el suyo - Shaka se dirige a la entrada de su casa- por cierto¿no fue ese Shura?

¬¬U A mi no me interesa.

Fin de la mini-historia dos.

Mini-Historia tres -La polli-odisea- De Shun.

Todo empezó en un misterioso laboratorio que estalló en mil pedazos, dejando una estela de absoluta destrucción...

De ahí salieron cinco pollitos, cuyas caraterísticas eran propias de los chicos de bronce...

Los diálogos fueron traducidos para la tranquilidad del lector-

¡Se acabó! -Shiryu en pollito estaba muy, muy molesto- Es la última ves que le hacemos caso a Seiya.

;-; yo no quiero ser un pollito -Shun estallaba en lamentos- pio pio pio

Deja de pillar Shun -Hyoga no solo estaba molesto con los resultados, sino que además tenía mucha comezón- ¡Yo también estoy hasta la (censurado)!

Resulta que los caballeros de bronce fueron a detener el malvado plan del Dr Maslow -para saber más de este singular personaje, lean el fic llamado Atado a tí de Rut Lance -Crystal Fairy, disponible en Fanfics World Anime y Pokémex foros- y el Dr les dejó de recuerdito una inofensiva bomba que los transformó en pollitos.

Y ya se imainarán quien estaba picoteando a Seiya.

¡Todo esto es tu culpa! -decía mientras lo perseguía por la acera- ¿Ahora como demonios volveremos a la normalidad!

¿Cómo iba a saber que la bomba aparentemente inofensiva nos transformaría en pollos? -el pollo trataba de calmar la ira asesina de Ikky, pero solo lograba que se enojara más.

Y mientras peleaban, se lamentaban y todas esas cosas, una niña de pre-escolar se acercó y tomó al pollito Shun en sus manos...

¡Pio pio pio! -se quejaba inutilmente- pio pio ;-;

¡Que bonito pollito! -Hatoko, de Angelic Layer- Mira Suzuka -saca la muñeca- un pollito y será nuestro amigo.

Todos los demás se quedaron O.o al ver como la niña se llevaba a Shun y este solo pillaba inutilmente.

¡Muy bien cerebro de caracol! -el pollito Ikky se molestó aún más- Ahora tendrás que ayudarnos a salvar a Shun.

¿Y yo por qué? -pregunto Seiya.

¡Por que fue tu culpa! -pillaron al mismo tiempo los tres pollitos y emprendieron la marcha.

Mansión Kobayashi...

¡Listo! -la pequeña terminó de ponerle un gorrito a Shun- ahora te ves más lindo -

;-; pio pio - no tenía escapatoria, era un lugar muy grande.

¡Hatoko! -el hermano mayor de Hakoto, Kotarou entró al cuarto de golpe- ¿Por que te fuiste sola, dime ¿Tienes idea de como te estuve buscando?

No grites, asustas a mi pollito -la niña tomó a Shun y se lo enseñó- ¿Verdad que está muy bonito?

;-; pio -pillo al ser apretado por la niña.

Err... -Kotarou dejó la puerta abierta- por favor, ya no me hagas pasar esos corajes.

¬.¬ Si hermano -rápidamente buscó entre las cosas de su ángel y sacando un cordon, amarró a Shun para que no escapara- ¡Listo! ahora no te podrás ir volando.

Hatoko, es un pollito -Kotarou gritó- y los pollos no vuelan.

De regreso con los polli-chicos de bronce, que fueron pateados, arrastrados, pisados y perseguidos por un gato, llegaron al lugar indicado.

Ahi debe estar Shun -Shiryu saltó con todas sus fuerzas y alcanzó a subir un escalón- ¡Vamos!

Si, pero ¿cómo vamos a entrar? -preguntó Hyoga, puesto que todo estaba cerrado y había varios sistemas de seguridad.

Toquemos el timbre -dijo un animado Seiya, e inmediatamente fue lanzado directo al timbre.

Un mayordomo abrió la puerta, cosa que aprovecharon para entrar.

Que raro, me pareció que tocaban el timbre -y volvió a sus labores.

Listo, ahora solo hallamos a Shun y nos vamos -Ikky empezó a subir los escalones- quien tenga miedo que se marche.

Yo voy a la cocina -dijo Seiya, los demás siguieron a Ikky, más preocupados por lo que podría llegar a pasarles...

En la cocina...

Hatoko tiene un pollo muy extraño¿se podría deshacer de él? -preguntó Kotarou al cocinero.

Seguro -el cocinero agarró el cuchillo más filoso- dejelo en mis manos.

Y en ese momento entró Seiya...

Wouw, es más grande que la cocina de la fundación Graude -estaba muy emocionado, Kotarou lo señaló y el cocinero lo cubrió con una toalla.

Bueno, el resto es suyo -el chico se fue a su habitación.

Y con los sobrevivientes...

Puf, puf, ya subimos las escaleras -Hyoga estaba agotado- Yo ya me cansé.

Yo también -Shiryu se sacudió- pero hay que hallar a Shun antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

¡Ahi está! -pilló Ikky y se dirigió a toda velocidad al cuarto de Hakoto, que para fortuna de ellos estaba abierta la puerta.

El pobre de Shun estaba amarrado de las alitas, de una patita para que no escapara y aparte del gorrito, lo puso sobre una carreolita para muñecas junto con Suzuka y lo estaba paseando a toda velocidad por el cuarto.

n-n¡Que divertido! -Hatoko solo se detenía a tomar aire y correr aún más rápido- ¡Wiiii!

¡Pio pio! -pilló al ver a Ikky, Hatoko se detuvo al ver al resto de los pollitos.

¡Mas pollitos! -antes de que estos corrieran, la niña ya los tenía en sus manos- ¡Mira Skyle! -así le puso a Shun- Este es Ivan -sacudiendo a Hyoga, para colocarlo a un lado de Shun- Y este es Ryu -lo mismo con Shiryu- Y...

Ikky, ni tardo ni perezoso, picó a la niña, pero para su lástima, un pollito no hace mucho daño...

¡Pollito malo! -Hatoko amarró a Ikky de la misma forma que a Shun y procedió de igual manera con los demás- Tu te llamarás Chick, por malo.

;-;U ¿Y donde está Seiya? -preguntó Shun a los demás.

Más tarde, en la noche...

¿De donde sacaste a esos pollos! -Kotarou no cabía en su sorpresa al ver no a uno sino a cuatro pollos.

Son mis pollitos, mamá y papá dijeron que me los podía quedar siempre y cuando cuidara de ellos -la niña los puso sobre la mesa- ¿qué hay de cenar?

Sopa de pollo -dijo el cocinero, Hatoko empezó a gemir y se llevó a los pollitos de ahi.

¡Buaaaaa! -se encerró en su cuarto con los pollos.

.. ¿Ese no era Seiya? -preguntó Shiryu.

Era, querrás decir -Hyoga también estaba aterrado- ¡Yo no quiero terminar en caldo!

Entonces¿nos quedamos aqui? -preguntó Shun a los demás.

Pues, si -Ikky se sacudió un poco- es decir, no tenemos que pelear por nadie, y solo debemos aguantar a la niña y cuidarnos de su hermano.

Bueno¡Vamos a jugar! -dijo una ya animada Hatoko y todos corrieron por el cuarto.

Fin de la Mini-Historia tres.

Mini-historia cuatro -Un día sin mi- De Mu.

Una hermosa tarde, Mu arribó a la feria que se estableció en las cercanías de la playa, de la cual Kiki no daba muestras de querer marcharse.

¡Pero maestro! -el chiquillo rogó con su mejor mirada- aún quiero quedarme un ratito más.

Mmm -tras meditarlo un poco, el lemuriano accedió- de acuerdo, es más, te acompaño.

Y pasaron el resto de la tarde entre la gente, olvidándose del mundo y divirtiéndose.

Por cierto maestro -mencionó Kiki- ¿Donde estuvo toda la mañana?

Fui a un spa -dijo Mu, el solo recuerdo del lugar le trajo una sensación de calma que nadie podría quitarle con facilidad.

¿Qué es eso? -preguntó el pequeño.

Bueno, cuando tengas edad suficiente, podrás ir... -Mu detuvo su marcha al sentir el enardecido cosmos de sus compañeros y un terrible presentimiento.

¿Qué sucede? -Kiki jaló las ropas de Mu, pero cuando fijó su vista en el punto que veía su maestro lo entendió- ¿Qué le pasó al Santuario?

El lugar estaba incendiado, había restos y sangre por doquier, y trozos de armaduras por todas partes.

Sin contar que los sobrevivientes no pasaban de 6.

Mu -Camus ardía en coraje- ¿En donde demonios te metiste!

Solo salí un momento¿pasó algo malo? -De no ser por que Saga aún tenía un poquito de cordura, Camus ya habría congelado a Mu- O.o

La ADECA -Alianza de Dioses En Contra de Atena- realizó un ataque masivo, y solo sobrevivieron Camus, Aioria, Ikky -por que ese revive- Milo, tu y yo, y tu aprendiz.

Dios mio, -Mu retrocedio lentamente- ¿y por que no me avisaron?

Por tres razones -Milo dio un par de pasos al frente- Uno, tu eres el guardian de la primera casa¡De la entrada del Santuario!; dos, nos agarraron con las armaduras rasguñadas; y tres ¡CLARO QUE TE AVISAMOS!

Pero no me di cuenta -Mu retrocedió un poco más- En serio.

Kiki -Aioria se acercó al niño- ¿en donde estaba tu maestro?

Pues dice que fue a un Spam -es un niño¿sabe de esas cosas?- y después fuimos a la feria.

Y Mu se echó a correr seguido de los enfuercidos sobrevivientes.

O.O ¿Dije algo malo?

Fin de la Mini-Historia cuatro.

Mini-Historias de humor cinco -Idol- De Kanon.

Todo sucedio en el bar que acostumbraban los gemelos, cuando el dueño pegó un anuncio que decía -Concurso de Karaoke, habrá fabulosos premios-.

¡Yo voy a ganar! -dijo un emocionado Kanon- ¿En donde me apunto?

Y al día siguiente, todos en el Santuario supieron que Kanon participaría.

No quiero desanimarte Kanon -Shion trataba de hacer reaccionar a Kanon- ¿Estás seguro?

¡Claro que si! -el ex-general marino buscaba entre sus cosas ropa apropiada para participar- ¿La verde o la negra?

Ni lo intente patriarca -Aioros sacó del cuarto a Shion- Yo ya lo intenté.

¿Y Saga? -Shion se apoyó en una ventana buscándolo con la mirada- ¿no va a detenerlo?

Ni idea, desde anoche no lo veo -Aioros levantó una de las cosas que Kanon arrojó- además, ya lo conoce, algo hará para frustrar a Kanon.

Y un jarrón se estrelló en su cabeza.

¡Por supuesto que no! -Kanon estaba molesto por el comentario de Aioros- Saga dijo que no le interesaba lo que yo hiciera.

La noche del concurso, no solo civiles, sino algunos caballeros formaron fila para el concurso, algunos con miedo, otros solo para divertirse.

Como Ikky, que cantó No sirve de nada -de Ricardo Arjona.

¡No sirve de nada este castigo de buscar en lo imposible algún borrón y cuenta nueva¡No sirve de nada¡No sirve de nada¡No sirve de nada!

Y ganó una gran ovación del público.

Rayos -Kanon estaba a punto de morder el micrófono- De haber sabido que Ikky cantaba tan bien preparaba otra canción.

Y después de Ikky, para sorpresa de Kanon, pasó Death Mask...

Oh, I don't know why you're not there I give you my love, but you don't care -pose de idol- So what is right and what is wrong , Gimme a sign...

Maldición -Kanon estaba que se moría de los nervios.

Y más al pasar Camus...

¿Que labios te cierran los ojos, los ojos que a besos cerré? -Camus se estaba luciendo, o estaba muy ebrio, una de dos- Auroras que son puñaladas, las rejas no matan pero si tu maldito querer...

ò.o Esto se pone cada ves más difícil -Kanon casi sudaba sangre al ver como uno a uno iban subiendo a cantar, definitivamente eso debía ser obra de Saga.

¡Y ahora con ustedes, Kanon! -El dueño del bar se retiró para dar espacio a Kanon- ¡Un aplauso para él!

I love you Yeah Babe, I love you so -Kanon hace pose y se gana una ronda de aplausos- I want you to know That I'm going to miss your love The minute you walk out that door...

Y al igual que los demás, gano su merecida ovación.

Atención todos, hay un último participante -todos los demás se sacaron de onda- ¡Denle un fuerte aplauso a Saga!

¿QUÉ! -el mencionado pasó y empezó a cantar...

I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing. -el público empezó a bailar al ritmo de la voz de Saga- Watch your smile while you are sleeping, while your far away and dreaming...

¡Y el ganador es Saga! -todo el público aplaude- ¡Muchas felicidades!

Te odio ¬¬ -le dijo Kanon, un momento después- ¿Qué ganaste?

Una reservación para un hotel, y no me interesa -dijo poniendo el premio en manos de Kanon.

¿Me lo das? -Kanon no cabía en su sorpresa, era la primera ves que Saga renunciaba a algo que había ganado, aunque no se hubiera esforzado mucho.

Eso a que te vayas con las manos vacías -Camus ganó en segundo lugar una sesión de fotografías e Ikky ganó un descuento en el bar- Por cierto Kanon, respecto a esta noche...

¿Si? -Kanon esperó un cumplido o una felicitación de su hermano, pero...

Aprende a cantar ¬¬U -y se fue.

òó ¡SAGA!

FIN DE LA MINI-HISTORIA CINCO.


	2. seis al diez

12-20 minihistorias de humor. 

Capítulo segundo, mini-historias de 6 al 10

Para empezar, gracias por los reviews, segundo, aquí continuo y tercero, el fic.

Mini-Historia seis -El libro -De Dohko.

Shiryu, este libro tiene su historia...-

Así empezó Dohko el relato...

El primer lector que tuvo el libro desde que lo perdió su dueño -.antes de abrirlo.- fue Shion, el patriarca del Santuario.

Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, malinterpretó el título y creyó que se trataba de algo sumamente interesante, pero no fue sino hasta que lo abrió y empezó a leerlo, que supo que no le iba a gustar, ya que hace cerca de 220 años atrás lo leyó.

Y como era el patriarca, mandó llamar a Saga para que eliminara el libro por él.

Saga, que no era ningún tonto, le dio el libro a su hermano y se fue (al parecer tenía una cita).

Kanon también pensó que el libro era bueno -.en realidad lo es.- pero no pasó del prólogo y lo arrojó sumamente decepcionado, impactándose con Afrodita.

El caballero antes mencionado disfrutaba con gran alegría una disputa en la que Shaka y Mu se lavaron las manos y Camus terminó congelando a Milo.

Y como fue golpeado con el libro, quedó desmayado, cosa que notó Camus (al no escuchar los chillidos de Afrodita) y, tomando el libro, lo leyó de principio a fin, y llegó a la conclusión de que ese libro era bueno, pero no estaba dirigido a él.

Conciente de su deber, se dirigió donde Shura, quien estuviera atacando a una muñeca y gritándole que lo dejara en paz y que ya no tomaría nada de nadie.

Entonces fue con Aioros, pero a él tampoco le gustó el libro, preguntó a Camus si lo había visto y este le respondió que Milo ahora estaba adornando el jardín de la sexta casa.

Creyó Aioros que se trataba de una broma, pero al llegar a la casa de Virgo lo comprobó con sus ojos, por lo que fue conmigo para decirme acerca del libro.

Yo estaba platicando con Aldebarán cuando llegó. Me entregó el libro y me dijo...

Le va a gustar -con una gran sonrisa de triunfo.

Cuando abrí el libro y leí el título, le respondí...

Aioros, esta es una reimpresión de un libro que leí hace 220 años -el joven caballero de Tauro reprimió una carcajada- pero gracias de todos modos, lo tenía perdido.

Platiqué con Aldebarán un rato más, y de pronto, pensé que el libro te sería de alguna utilidad, por lo que dejé el Santuario, llegue aquí, me recibiste e invitaste a que descansara esta noche, y esa es la historia.

Vaya -fue todo lo que pudo responder Shiryu- muchas gracias maestro, cuidaré bien de su libro.

Y en la noche, justo después de la cena, Sunrei se atrevió a preguntar...

¿Y ese libro? -maestro y aprendiz intercambiaron miradas.

Verás Sunrei -empezó una ves que pensó sus palabras- Este libro tiene su historia...

¿Fin? de la Mini-Historia seis.

Mini-Historia siete -El fic -De Aldebaran.

No estoy seguro de como pasaron las cosas, después de comer, me sentí demasiado pesado y caí en un sueño sin recuerdos; pero lo más raro empezó cuando abrí los ojos...

Frente a mi tenía un grupo de jóvenes que discutían algo relacionado con un tal "Yugo Guni" y se hacían llamar "Cook Tema".

Todo salió perfecto chicos -decía uno de ellos que tenía un logo que decía LdCT- Sin Aldebaran Iria no podrá terminar el fic, suspenderá las mini-historias y dominaremos la comunidad.

¿Estás seguro? -Preguntó el mayor de ellos, que por cierto no se veía muy feliz que digamos- Esto parece un plan hecho por Shido.

¿De qué estaban hablando? Ni idea. ¿Y que o quien es chido?

Cosas como esas me preguntaba cuando entraron dos sujetos, uno con una armadura muy extraña y otro que saltaba de la felicidad y tiraba confetti por todo el cuarto.

¡Darket! -gritó el LdCT- ¡Voy a hacer que limpies el cuarto con la lengua! ôó

Es que estoy muy feliz -decía mientras cambiaba la bolsa de confetti por una escoba- ¡ahora podremos ser dueños de FWA!

Disculpen -todos voltearon- ¿Me podrían decir qué está pasando? -.y no es comercial.- y antes de que cualquiera pudiera contestar, la mitad del cuarto se cayó sobre ellos -.excepto el LdCT- y de una camioneta bajó una joven que venía muy molesta.

¡Ahi estás! -rápidamente me desató y abrió la otra puerta- ¡Qué crees que haces¡Ya perdí dos días buscandote! -si no subia, seguiría gritando- ¡No puedo retrasar más el fic!

Y a todo eso¿qué es un fic?

Mientras encendía de vuelta la camioneta, uno de ellos -.que no había hablado.- le dijo al que salió ileso...

No es justo -el LdCT tomó la escoba y empezó a mover escombros.

La chica seguía gritando, pero no tanto cuando por fin llegamos al Santuario, y descubrí que algo no estaba bien, ya que Mu estaba tan sereno como Shaka, MM no parecía un psicótico y Camus y Milo se llevaban de maravilla y Afrodita... Bueno, ese seguía igual.

Bastó que alguien más gritara acción y de inmediato todo volvió a la normalidad. Mu tan preguntón como siempre, MM el psicópata al que me acostumbré, Camus y Milo peleando como siempre y Afrodita... ese seguía igual.

Cuando localicé a la chica, ella estaba escribiendo algo -.ni idea.- y le pregunté que era un fic. Ella solo me miró y me dijo...

Es una pregunta con una respuesta sencilla, pero no deberás saberlo jamás-

¿Y si lo descubro? -le pregunté, pero ella solo sonrió y me dijo...

Eso jamás lo sabrás, lo sé, está escrito...-

¿fin? de la mini-historia siete.

Mini-Historias de Humor ocho -Alguien tiene que ceder -De Camus

La chica arribó a la entrada del Santuario, cuando le preguntó al dueño por el ganador de la sesión de fotografía, le dio esa dirección, por lo que debía localizar cuanto antes al ganador -.del que solo sabía el nombre.- o de otra forma perdería su empleo.

¡Oh si! -mascullando entre dientes- Trabajar casi sin descanso, con una tirana por una miseria, y todavía te amenaza con despedirte si no llevas las fotos en menos de 36 horas. Solo me falta que el ganador no quiera las fotos...

Disculpe -un apuesto joven de cabellos lilas la detuvo antes de que pudiera pasar a la primera casa- pero el paso está prohibido.

Cuando la chica volteó -.ya que se pasó de largo.- observó con detenimiento al joven que la detuvo, de hermosos rasgos, piel suave -.a la vista.- y excelente condición, a pesar de tener puesta una armadura tan extraña.

Buenas tardes -la chica le dio una tarjeta- me llamo Charlene Garou y soy fotógrafa.

Er... -Mu no tenía la más mínima idea de por qué una fotógrafa estuviera ahí, por lo que fue al grano- ¿Usted tomará la sesión de fotos a Camus, verdad?

¡Así es! -la chica mejoró un poco su humor, le quitó la tarjeta y sonrió- Pero no me hables de usted, vamos a tutearnos, me puedes decir Charlene .-

Un-n Bueno, pero no le garantizo que Camus quiera las fotos- la chica dejó de sonreír- conociéndolo, dará un mini-discurso acerca de que estaba ebrio y que era una pérdida de tiempo.

Garou ahora sí estaba enojada, después de atravesar zonas prohibidas, subir cientos de escalones y esquivar a toda esa gente extraña, el primer chico apuesto -.y aparentemente libre de compromiso.- le dice que Camus no se tomará las fotos, por que "conociéndolo" es una palabra que se usa cuando ya muchas personas lo intentaron con anterioridad.

Pero no se daría por vencida.

Le agradezco la información, pero no soy solo una fotógrafa -le toma una foto- ¡Soy Charlene Garou, la paparatzi N uno de toda Europa y tomaré esas fotos así tenga que amordazarlo! -se detiene, inhala un poco de aire y exhala- ¿En donde puedo hallar a Camus? n-n

Allá -le dijo señalando el templo de Acuario, a la chica casi se le cae la boca al ver cantidad de escalones por subir- pero como le dije, no puedo garantizar nada.

Bueno, gracias de todos modos -Charlene sacó otra cámara y se paró en frente de Mu- ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?

Si, -el caballero palideció de golpe- ¿Qué clase de favor?

¿Posarías para la portada? -Mu dio un paso atrás al escuchar eso- Nada más quítate la parte superior de la armadura, y deja ver tus pectorales...

Mientras hablaba, la chica se las arregló para quitarle a Mu parte de la armadura y acomodarlo en pose sexy (fans de Mu, desmáyense de la emoción) para después tomarle algunas fotos por diversos ángulos.

O-oye -logró decir Mu cuando la chica terminó- ¿Para qué dijiste que querías mis fotos?

Para la revista "Girl Sight!" y "Power Man!" -Mu palideció de nuevo, conocía muy bien las revistas ya que Milo las compraba muy seguido- Ve el lado bueno, saldrás en portada, y no necesitas decirme tu nombre real, muchos así le hacen. n-n

Pe-pero... -No alcanzó a terminar, ya que la chica ya había entrado a la casa e iba a gran velocidad- 'Aldebarán¿me escuchas?'

Fuerte y claro Mu -respuesta telepática de Aldebarán- Vaya, no sabía que podía hacer esto.

'Aldebarán, una chica muy rara va para allá, no la ataques, es una fotógrafa' -Mu se recargó en una caja dorada- ¡Maldición! Shaka me pidió que revisara su armadura¡Debes detenerla!'

Al llegar al segundo templo, Aldebarán, más que detenerla, la ayudó, puesto que casi se desmaya del cansancio; sin embargo, muy pronto se repuso y convenció al caballero de dejarse tomar fotos, asegurando que había chicas que se morían por ver a tipos como él.

Claro, puedes pasar -y justo cuando la chica emprendió la marcha, Aldebarán recibió un grito mental tan fuerte que casi se queda sordo -¡Arght!

En la casa de Géminis, se daba una importante reunión entre algunos caballeros, de entre los cuales figuraban Milo, Shaka (sin armadura) y Camus...

¿Por qué nos llamaste Saga? -pregunto Camus, definitivamente el más molesto de los tres.

Kanon no ha aparecido desde que ganó el premio -Milo y Camus se sorprendieron- no es que me importe, pero de vez en cuando debo mostrar preocupación por Kanon...

Y en ese momento, entró Charlene, ocasionando silencio entre los presentes.

¡Hola! -nadie le respondió- ¿Me podrían decir quien es Camus? n-n

Yo soy Camus -Charlene rápidamente sacó su tarjeta y se la dio, al instante Camus se la devuelve y le da su mirada más fría- Y no estoy interesado.

Pero -la chica trató de detenerlo- Ganaste una sesión de fotografía, y la revista que patrocinó el concurso quiere que tus fotos salgan en "Girl Sight!"

¿Eres Charlene Garou? -preguntó un emocionado Milo, la chica rápidamente soltó a Camus y se dirigió a él- ¡Cuanto tiempo! Como has cambiado, casi no te reconocí.

Y yo no te había visto Milo -ríen un poco, Camus sale del cuarto- ¿Me podrías ayudar? Por los viejos tiempos.

Seguro, ese cabezota se tomará las fotos -acompañando a Charlene y al unísono- ¡Así tengamos que amordazarlo¡Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo!

¿De qué hablaban Saga? -Shaka apenas y podía creer lo que pasó en esos instantes, al segundo volvió la chica y, aprovechando que Shaka no tenía armadura, le tomó un par de fotos.

Charlene Garou es una fotógrafa francesa que estuvo por aquí hace medio año ¬¬ -el solo recuerdo amargó la cara de Saga- Milo compra esas revistas y había enviado como 20000 cartas, hasta que aceptaron hacerle sesión.

¿y por que me fotografió? -preguntó con una auténtica inocencia el joven Virgo.

¬¬ ¿Tu para qué crees? -Saga se puso la armadura y emprendió la marcha- Vamos, quiero ver como termina Milo después de esto.

Bien, véase a Camus subiendo velozmente las escaleras directo a la casa de Acuario, seguido de Milo y la chica, quien de vez en cuando se detenía a fotografiar a otros caballeros y una que otra amazona...

¿Y por qué dejaste que te fotografiara? -preguntas como esa resonaron por medio santuario- ¿sabías que saldrás en una revista para pervertidos?

¿Qué! -y todos hacían especulaciones acerca de qué tramaba hacer la chica que ahora seguía a Camus.

¡No me tomaré esas fotos! -Camus entró a su templo y la chica pudo haberlo seguido, claro, si hubiera visto por donde se fue.

Espera media hora -Milo dictaba instrucciones para Charlene- Verás una puerta falsa al fondo, das vuelta a la izquierda, verás unas escaleras medio deterioradas, avanzas hasta llegar a una estatua de mármol a la que le falta una mano, das vuelta a la derecha y lo verás en un paraje medio solitario tomando un baño.

Gracias Milo n-n -la chica besó al caballero en una mejilla- muchas gracias.

De nada, para eso estamos los amigos -dijo el caballero antes de salir -.y quitar a los curiosos.-

Al día siguiente, dado el humor con el que se despertó Camus, decidieron no quisieron decir nu una palabra, y así estuvieron alrededor de una semana, pero...

Oye Camus -apareció Kanon, quienlucía un semblante tenebroso- Atena quiere hablar contigo, con Shaina, con Aldebarán, con Shaka, con Shura, con Afrodita y con Mu.

¿Y eso? -No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba.

Y para toda respuesta, Kanon le mostró la revista.

Como lo había prometido Charlene, Mu salió en portada.

Pero -Camus tomó tembloroso la revista- yo no estoy haciendo nada malo, ni siquiera me tomé ni una foto...

Abrela -y cuando lo hizo, Camus casi se desmaya...

¡A QUE HORA TOMÓ ESTAS FOTOS! -explotó con tanta intensidad como si hiciera 5 veces la exclamación de Atena- ¡MILOOOOOOOOOO!

Fin de la Mini-Historia ocho.

Mini-Historias de Humor nueve -Eso fue lo que pasó -De Aioros.

¿Cómo iba a saberlo? -así empezó Aioros su defensa, ante el tribunal del infierno que le acusaba de intento de homicidio y secuestro de menores.

Lo que escuchaste -Lune, que reemplazaba al juez -.que se fue de party.- no lucía muy feliz.

Mire, cuando el patriarca murió, todos pensamos que se trató de Saga, ya que él siempre quiso ser el patriarca -Lune apoyó su cabeza en el libro- ¿Cómo iba a saber que al patriarca le dio un infarto?

Bueno, supongo que Shion, ex-caballero de Aries, no pudo decirle a nadie ya que murió. El punto es que cometiste intento de homicidio en contra de Saga, y por eso tuvo que llevar puesta esa máscara en lo que tomaba cirugía reconstructiva.

Bueno, le pegué muy fuerte, es cierto -Aioros hacía círculos en el piso con el pie- pero, se veía muy sospechoso vestido de Patriarca...

La bebe Atena estaba llorando, y como solo se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Shion, -Lune tomó un vaso con agua- Saga creyó prudente entrar así para calmarla, nada del otro mundo.

Pero¡Pero Saga llevaba consigo una daga! -el mencionado, que permanecía al fondo, se tocó la cara mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Era una sonaja con forma de daga -Lune abrió el libro, y le enseñó a Aioros ese detalle- Recuerda que como Atena es la Diosa de la Guerra, debe recibir estimulación temprana, irla acostumbrando a ver determinados objetos le serviría para tiempo de crisis.

Oh, no tenía idea -algunos de los santos empezaban a cuchichear acerca de la gran ocurrencia de Aioros.

Además, cometiste secuestro de infantes -Aioros abrió grande la boca- y lo entregaste a un rico malvado y para colmo, mujeriego.

Eso yo no lo sabía -trató de defenderse Aioros.

Griego -Lune le enseña el libro- en este libro dice que tu te fijaste en sus pertenencias y dedujiste que era rico -Lune volvió a acomodarse- además, la armadura de Sagitario, patrimonio del Santuario, la entregaste a un par de idiotas¡Y eso es un crímen!

Uy... -a Aioros se le acabaron los comentarios...

Además, aún no te cuento las cosas que hiciste de joven, cuando te comiste el postre de Dohko y culpaste a Milo, o cuando...

¿Saldrás Aioros librado del Juicio Infernal?

Fin de la Mini-Historia nueve.

Mini-Historias de Humor 10 -Toma ya una decisión -De Ikky

Desde hace tiempo, él quería dirigirle la palabra a una linda chica de la localidad.

Ese "desde hace tiempo" se refería a su estadía en la Mansión Kido mientras se resolvía el asunto del Santuario.

Y por esas y demás razones, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablarle.

Pero la vigilaba (espiaba) y sabía que no tenía novio, pretendiente ni nada por el estilo, por lo que tenía una oportunidad.

El problema radicó en el hecho de que siempre que se le acercaba, apenas le decía hola, ella y respondía y algo pasaba que interrumpía la conversación.

Pero ese día, sería diferente.

Eliminó de sus bolsillos el celular que le regalara Shun, el localizador que le dio Saori y el "amuleto de suerte" que le dio Seiya en año nuevo (le dijo a Seiya que era de mala suerte tratar de ligar con un amuleto que le haya sido regalado por un amigo y se la creyó) y, con toda la calma del universo, se acercó a la chica.

Hola -y le dio una sonrisa.

Hola -la chica también sonrió, hizo una pausa, bajó la cabeza, y luego volvió a sonreírle- ¿cómo está?

Y en ese momento, Ikky descubrió que se preparó para todo, menos para conversar con ella.

Para lo que a la chica resultaran segundos, para Ikky fue una eternidad, y en ese momento, la imagen de una persona muy querida apareció en el hombro (bueno, eso imaginó) izquierdo de Ikky y le dijo...

Animo -se trataba de una versión miniatura de Esmeralda- Tu puedes Ikky, solo ten fe en ti mismo.

Y en el instante que terminara de decirlo, se apareció una versión miniatura de Pandoraen el hombro derecho y le dijo...

No -traía su tridente- ¿Qué tal si no la espiaste bien?

No estamos hablando de eso, tiene que platicar -Esmeralda trataba de convencer a Ikky de platicar como si fuera lo más normal del universo, pero la Pandorita no tenía esas intenciones...

¿Y si a la chica no le gusta? -Ikky se desesperó tanto que solo atinó a responder...

Bien, gracias - las miniaturas se miran entre sí.

Que bueno -la chica volvió a sonreir.

Después de un silencio de 5 minutos (nunca antes habían intercambiado más palabras que Hola) ella le preguntó...

Disculpe -juntó sus manos y empezó a jugar con una pluma- ¿cuál es su nombre?

Y otra ves se congeló el tiempo y las miniaturas lo aprovecharon para confundir más al protagonista.

¡Dile algo! -Esmeralda trataba de animar a Ikky - ¡Vamos!

¡No se lo digas! -Pandorita le susurró- ¿qué tal si le habla a la poli?

Me llamo Ikky -dijo al tiempo que la mini-Esmeralda celebraba y la pandorita le clavaba el tridente- ¡Hey no se peleen!

Y de no haber sido por que en frente de ellos dos tontos se estaban dando hasta con las cazuelas, la chica hubiera creído que estaba loco.

Y fue cosa de toda la tarde...

¡Díselo! -gritaba la mini-Esmeralda...

¡No! -alegaba la otra...

Hasta que finalmente...

¿Me disculpas un momento? -pidió Ikky a la chica, a lo cual esta accedió...

¿Qué sucede? -Esmeralda se le acercó- ¿Ikky?

¿Ya volvió a trabajar tu cerebro de pollo? -Pandorita puso sonrisa triunfal- Cool!

Nada de eso -Ikky tomó a Pandorita, la amarró y le pegó una postal, para enviarla al Everest- ¡Buen viaje!

Y antes de que Esmeralda pusiera esa carita que siempre lo frenaba, Ikky la introdujo en una caja con agujeros y la metió al buzon.

¡Ikky! -gritaron las miniaturas al unísono.

Ahora si, -una ves con la chica- ¿qué película quieres ver?

Fin de la Mini-Historia 10.


	3. once al quince

**12-20 mini-historias de humor.**

_¡Hola! Como ustedes sabrán, existe un fic llamado "12-13 mini-historias de amor", bien, esto es TODO LO CONTRARIO, como lo escucharon lectores. ¡SON DE 12 A 20 MINI-HISTORIAS DE HUMOR, en cuatro capítulos!_

**Mini-Historia 11 -Pérdida de la figura -De Hyoga.**

La imagen del espejo no le mintió. Los comentarios de sus compañeros tampoco.

Su maestro no tuvo que decirle nada. Bastó con apretarle la carne que le sobraba de costado para descubrirlo.

Hyoga, el caballero de los hielos. Uno de los más fieles caballeros de Atena, comenzaba a perder la figura.

-Hyoga, te ves GORDO con esa playera. -Fue el inocente comentario de uno de sus compañeros. Shun, para ser exactos.

-Bueno. ¿Te molesta o qué? -Hyoga arrinconó al caballero de Andrómeda- Mira, si quisiera críticas destructivas, ya hubiera buscado a tu hermano.

-Pe-pero Ikky hubiera sido más cruel contigo -Comentó entre sollozos el joven.

Hyoga lo soltó y bajó el brazo con el que había hecho el ademán de golpearle. Shun tenía razón. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de que lo destrozaran emocionalmente? Es más, si le daba la más mínima oportunidad, el Fénix manipularía sus recuerdos y le vendría a la mente una última escena con su madre diciéndole que jamás...

...se vuelva un gordo.

-¡ARGHT! -Gritó por la resolución que tuvo. Aunque si era optimista, Ikky se llevaría una desilusión si lo intentaba ahora que lo había imaginado.

Pero pensar no le iba a devolver la figura.

-¿Eres tú, Hyoga? -Seiya, el favorito de Saori, se acercó a Hyoga casi corriendo. La expresión seria de su rostro hizo que el caballero de los hielos pensara muchas cosas...

-¿Seiya?

-¡Te ves genial con esa playera! Pero como que se te pega mucho. ¿No? -Seiya comenzó a apretarle juguetonamente las "lonjitas" a Hyoga, y este, totalmente arrepentido de su inercia planeaba la manera para matar al _no mortal_ Seiya- ¡Por Atena! También te creció el trasero. Vas a necesitar dos sillas nada más para sentarte.

-¡IMBÉCIL! - Al grito de coraje acumulado de Hyoga, la neurona que seguía viva dentro del cerebro de Seiya se **sacrificó **para convertirse en un impulso eléctrico que le hiciera correr subconcientemente, pero este no llegó a su destino debido a que el caballero de los hielos lo congeló con su Polvo de Diamantes.

-Creo que no era para tanto -le comentó Shiryu cuando entró tomando un Vale-linea (producto dietético) y sentándose a ver la TV- Yo que tú hacía lo correcto e iba con el maestro de la figura.

-¿Y ese quién es?

Casa de Escorpio.

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! Hyoga, el discípulo favorito de Camus. ¿Qué diablos te pasó?. ¿Te comiste las llantas de la moto del repartidor de pizza con todo y conductor o qué?

-Milo, no estoy para tus bromas de mal gusto -Hyoga por poco y desintegraba sus dientes por la presión con la que los apretaba- ¿Me podrías dar un consejo para recuperar la figura?

El semblante de Milo se sereno, medito unos minutos y finalmente entró a su casa y salió con una tarjeta.

-Hay una persona que puede ayudarte.. pero Hyoga...

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quizá bajes de peso y arregles tu figura, pero ese... ese trasero... ¡NADIE TE LO ARREGLA!. ¡AH, JA, JA, JA!. ¡Cisne _Pomposo_!

-¡YA DEJAME EN PAZ! -Gritó enfurecido el caballero del cisne y se largó del Santuario.

Una vez pasado el coraje, se fue directo al lugar de la tarjeta, y ahí, Hyoga descubrió que no tenía que caminar mucho, sino regresar una determinada cantidad de pasos hasta la casa de Virgo.

-¿Qué diablos?

El lugar estaba infestado de mujeres y alguno que otro hombre de actitudes extrañas; todos ellos sentados en posición de flor de loto y Shaka, sentado al frente de ellos, dirigía sus acciones.

-Inhalen... exhalen... extiendan sus brazos al frente, elévenlos con gracia...

Hyoga estaba con la boca bien abierta. Fue ahí donde lo ubicó el santo de Virgo, dio indicaciones a sus "estudiantes" y se llevó aparte a Hyoga.

-¿Quién fue el **imbécil **que te dijo que yo te podía ayudar a recuperar tu figura?

-Milo. ¿Y cómo sabías que...?

-¿Y tú le creíste? -Shaka cruzó los brazos- ¿De verdad eres alumno de Camus? Estoy muy desilusionado.

-Oye, pero lo que tú haces. ¿No podría ayudarme de alguna manera?

Shaka permaneció frente a Hyoga buscando las palabras adecuadas, y sin abrir los ojos, lo encaró con toda la sinceridad con la que disponía.

-Hyoga, el Yoga es un ejercicio espiritual para la relajación. Si quieres bajar de peso, ya conoces el camino.

Y de vuelta a la mansión Kido, Hyoga estaba... bueno, NO se estaba ejercitando precisamente...

-Mugres caballeros dorados -Hyoga le arranca una pierna al pavo asado que tenía frente a él y lo devoraba con furia- Se creen mucho...

-Hyoga, si sigues comiendo de esa manera te vas a poner más gordo -dijo preocupado Shun.

-Mira, si me vas a criticar, ahorrate tus comentarios.

Y que les cae Ikky, quien llegó atraídos por los rumores de la pérdida de la figura de uno de sus "compañeros".

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...

-¿Ahora qué quieres, Ikky?

-Bueno, acabo de darme cuenta que le estás haciendo honor a tu nombre.

Hyoga soltó lo que quedó de la pierna de pavo (el hueso) y encaró a Ikky.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

-Bueno, has dejado de ser el "Cisne de hielo" para volverte "El pato pomposo" -Hyoga estaba a punto de ahogarse con lo que le quería gritar a Ikky y lo que tenía en la boca, pero el Fénix se retiró- ¿Nueva decoración?

-Sí -Shiryu le puso un bigote postizo y un sombrero de charro a la estatua de hielo que el día anterior era Seiya- Mañana lo arreglo como africano.

-Babosos -Y Hyoga continuó con su... comida.

**FIN** _de la minihistoria 11_

**Mini-historias de humor 12 -La verdadera historia de Saga y Kanon -De Saga (**Con Kanon como bono extra**)**

Saga es el primero, Kanon vino de bono extra.

Sus padres habían decidido que uno serviría al santuario y al otro lo pondrían en adopción (es que no esperaban dos), pero al momento de donar al primero, se arrepintieron y ofrecieron al segundo a cambio del primero, pero lo único que les dieron a esos inconcientes e irresponsables padres fue una patada en el trasero y un cupón de descuento para dos pizzas grandes de tres ingredientes.

Al menos disfrutaron la pizza.

Pero no estamos hablando de los papás de Saga y Kanon, sino de Saga y el bono extra (Kanon)

Saga procuraba ser aplicado, le echaba ganas a la escuela, a los maestros, al Patriarca y le decía NO a los extraños.

Kanon, era un dolorcito en las muelas. Se peleaba, no escuchaba salvo lo que le convenía, era respondón, testarudo, quería apoderarse del Santuario de Atena e inclusive se metió en problemas de toda magnitud, desde un motín en la capital del país hasta una ocasión en la que estuvo atrapado en un agujero estrechísimo por dos días. Tardaron seis horas en rescatarlo (tan pronto dieron con él).

Saga pensaba que Kanon lo hacía para llamar la atención, y Kanon le echó la culpa a Saga.

Así que la misión de Kanon era arruinar la reputación de Saga...

Cosa que en realidad le costó demasiado, ya que todos los conocían (o al menos eso era lo que decían los del santuario) y sabían distinguir quién era Saga y quién era Kanon por las razones ya conocidas, además del hecho de que Saga y Kanon, en sí, eran MUY diferentes.

-¡Rayos! -Se quejaba Kanon, pero a nadie le importaban sus patéticos lamentos.

Ni siquiera Aioros, que era Aioros, lo tomaba en serio. Solamente le decía que "sí" y continuaba su rutinaria y aburrida vida.

-Tranquilo Kanon. ¿Has pensado en estudiar y conseguirte un trabajo? -Le preguntó un día el Patriarca en lo que se dirigía a alimentar a la recién nacida Atena- Aún estás a tiempo.

Kanon observó al Patriarca quitándose la máscara y haciendo gestos espantosos a la pobre bebé que era la reencarnación de Atena. Quizá tenía razón, debía trabajar y hallar un empleo, eso pensaba cuando se halló una misteriosa cajita, y, abriéndola, encontró una daga dorada- ¡Orale!. ¿Puedo empeñarla? Le prometo que se la pagaré cuando empiece a trabajar...

-¡ARGHT!

Kanon se volvió con la daga, y sin darse cuenta, esta terminó enterrada en la espalda de Shion, quien había retrocedido rápidamente para tomar su máscara, encontrando así su trágico final a manos de Kanon.

-¡Oh Dios mío...! -Kanon se alejó un poco del cadaver, y tomando un palo, comenzó a picarlo- No le duele. ¿Verdad?

En ese momento, Saga, quien traía una almohadita y una cobijita para Atena, se paralizó al ver al patriarca muerto y a Kanon en la escena del crímen.

Kanon palideció de inmediato. Conocía a Saga y sabía que cumpliría con su deber antes inclusive que hacerle un favor, pero de inmediato recordó que las palabras más dulces que le había dado su hermano mayor eran "Esta vez tienes un poquito de razón", pero no compensaban 14 años de maltrato físico, psicológico y moral, así que hizo lo que le dijo esa vocecita en su mente, misma que le dijo que el momento de volverse una leyenda era ahora mismo.

Tomó a la bebé y se arrojó por la ventana.

-¡ARGHT, ECHEN PAJA! -Con lo que Kanon no contaba (o se le olvidó) era que estaban en una de las partes más altas del santuario, por lo que en la caída se dio en toda la maceta (y uno que otra parte del cuerpo expuesto) pero a la bebé no le pasó nada.

-¡Detengan a ese traidor, tiene a nuestra diosa! -Gritaba Saga (_¿O Shion que realmente no estaba muerto?)_ desde la ventana- ¡Quiere secuestrar a Atena y debe morir! -De acuerdo, era Saga.

Kanon comenzó a sudar frío. ¿Y si la ejecución la hacían después de la tortura? Aparte de que le iba a doler, lo iban a interrogar para saber del paradero de la diosa Atena, y en ese momento él no la tenía y no sabía donde podría estar...

-¡ARGHT! -Kanon se levantó de golpe y comenzó a buscar por todos lados- ¿Donde está la diosa?

Lejos de ahí (detrás de donde estaba buscando Kanon) la bebé Atena gateaba inocentemente por los alrededores, cuando Aioros, quien traía su armadura de Sagitario presumiéndola a sus amigos, la encontró.

-¿Qué haces aquí...? -Le preguntaba antes de que una lluvia de lanzas y ataques cargados de cosmos se dirigieran hacia él.

Y el resto es historia (Si, Saga atrapó a Kanon y lo encerró en Cabo Sounion por haber extraviado a Atena) Aunque Kanon... lo niegue. (¡Hey! Kanon se llevó la mini-historia)

**FIN** _de la minihistoria 12_.

**Mini-historias de humor 13 -La balada de oro -Sobra decir quiénes son los protagonistas.**

Los caballeros dorados sufren como en tiempos de guerras santas, y todo por culpa de su despilfarradora "encarnación de Atena" que ahora gobernaba sus vidas y almas.

A la "_nena_" se le ocurrió "_agradecerle_" a sus "_santos de bronce_" (mentira, solo se llevó a Seiya) a un casino, y terminó empeñando el santuario para que no los encarcelaran.

Lo perdió todo, la mansión Kido, el domo de pelea, su casa de playa, los mercedes, los pontiac, la bicicleta con ruedas de aprendizaje que aún no había sacado del empaque, inclusive el derecho que tenía sobre la vida de sus caballeros. Todo por escuchar a su estúpido caballero consentido sobre qué, cuanto y donde apostar.

Pero hablamos de los caballeros, no vaya a suceder lo que en la mini-historia anterior.

Cuando supieron que Saori ya no mandaba sobre sus vidas, lo primero que hicieron fue una carne asada. Invitaron a los caballeros de Asgard, a los de Poseidón, a los de Hades y hasta los de Artemisa se _colaron _a la fiesta, dejando el santuario como salón de fiestas para Año Nuevo (todo lleno de basura, botellas vacías, confetti y serpentidas arrugadas).

Y por estar crudos por los excesos cometidos en la fiesta, no vieron a la figura que caminaba directamente hacia el santuario.

-¿Quién está molestando a las 12 de la madrugada? -Preguntó un crudísimo Mu deteniendo al misterioso sujeto.

-Tranquilo amigo, ha bebido de más y eso le provocará más complicaciones si se enoja innecesariamente - El individuo miró de reojo el lugar- ¿Así que este es el Santuario de Atena?

Mu se le quedó viendo un buen rato, le dio él también un vistazo y volvió a encarar al extraño.

-Sí, a menos que estemos en otra dimensión y este sea otro santuario o la escenografía de alguna película.

El sujeto se echó a reír, comenzó a andar sin que Mu o ningún otro caballero pudiera detenerle y en pocos minutos (bueno, un par de horas y más de dos mil escalones) el susodicho estaba en el recinto principal y los caballeros dorados llegaron ahí (después de regañar a Mu por dejarlo pasar)

-¿Quién es usted y con qué derecho ha entrado hasta este lugar? -Preguntó Shion debatiéndose entre la resaca y su deber.

-Tranquilo -El sujeto se levantó del trono y caminó tranquilamente hacia ellos- Soy Lycaos Wolfscythe, pero me pueden llamar Wolf con toda confianza -Le dio unas palmaditas a Aioros y comenzó a contarlos- ¿Así que ustedes son mis nuevos escla... es decir, empleados?

Al grito que lanzaron al unísono, Wolf comprendió que tendría muchas cosas que explicar, así que sacó las copias de las formas que llenó Saori para empeñar tanto a los caballeros como al santuario y al resto de sus posesiones realmente valiosas.

-¿Se quedó sin nada? -Preguntó un preocupado Shaka- ¿No se le ha ocurrido pensar que puede asaltar a alguien?

-Imposible, por que también empeñó su cosmos -Le respondió Wolf enseñándole otra forma- Así que les recomiendo que se espabilen por que necesito que me hagan una lista de trabajadores. Habrá muchos cambios a partir de este momento.

Dos meses después...

La entrada del santuario estaba adornada con un letrero de luces neon, las casas tenían bocinas, luces por doquier, los guardias seguián vestidos al mismo estilo pero en lugar de lanzas tenían cuernos de chivo (metralladoras) y radiocomunicadores; en cada entrada a las casas o a algún edificio se veía una armadura adornando el lugar, pulidas por las manos del siniestro Deathmask quien proliferaba en maldiciones cada vez que le mandaban a trabajar.

-Te faltó una mancha -Le señaló Wolf mostrándole una área minúscula y casi inaccesible de la armadura.

-Maldito explotador... maldito casino... maldita Saori... maldito Seiya... -Mascullaba MM mientras limpiaba la méndiga manchita.

Wolf lo ignoró y comenzó a andar por las casas empleando un recorrido electrónico que liberaba a los visitantes de caminar por los pasillos interminables, inclusive puso elevadores para evitar la subida de los escalones, que quedaron para uso exclusivo de los empleados.

-Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, Wolf, este es el casino con el servicio más completo que jamás habíamos recibido antes -Rut Lance hizo una seña, Shaina se le acercó y Rut tomó uno de los bocadillos que la ex-amazona trajera paseando por el casino- Bueno, solo venía a saludarte, ya me voy.

-Gusto en verte, y recuerda que eres bienvenida al casino hasta que nos clausuren. -Wolf la acompañó a la salida y se regresó a la mesa de blackjack, donde Shura tuviera un interesante juego- ¿Cómo vamos?

-La casa gana de nuevo -Shura tomó las ganancias y de un solo manotazo tomó y barajeó al instante las cartas- ¿Entra?

-No gracias. -Wolf siguió caminando hasta llegar a la otra casa, donde escuchó una conversación muy interesante entre dos ex-caballeros dorados.

-Camus... Dame otro trago -Suplicaba un Shaka que apenas y podía levantar la cabeza por el exceso de alcohol ingerido.

-Creo que ya has bebido demasiado, Shaka -Camus trató de quitarle el vaso a su ex-compañero, pero la reencarnación de Buda se puso violento- ¡Perfecto! Si vas a seguir bebiendo, primero paga la cuenta.

Shaka, quien generalmente solo abría los ojos para eliminar a sus enemigos, se concentraron tanto en la nota que le mostró Camus que después de unos instantes se volvieron al cielo, dando el indicio de que el ex-caballero de virgo había quedado en shock.

-Hyoga -Llamó Camus a su ex-discípulo- Saca la basura -le señaló a Shaka y Wolf solamente siguió su recorrido hasta el elevador que lo llevaba directamente a su despacho.

Mientras, en el fondo del océano...

-¡Jefe Julián! -Llamó uno de los escamas marinas (entiéndase guerrero marino o lacayo de Poseidón) a Julián quien se ocupaba de un importantísimo juego de tetris- ¡Tiene que encender el televisor ahora!

-¡No molesten, estoy arreglando un negocio importante! -En la pantalla solo se distinguen las letras "GAME OVER" y Julian muerde el control- ¡Méndigo juego!. ¿Por qué no puedo pasar del nivel uno?

-Oye Julián -Sorrento, quien hizo una extraña, cercana y sospechosamente íntima relación con el descendiente de los Solo, encendió un televisor de pantalla de plasma y buscó el canal- ¡Tiene que ver eso!

En la televisión, se daba el comercial del Golden Santuary Casino, se podía ver a los caballeros dorados (con empleo) trabajando en las casas, ya sea como strippers de shows para solteronas extremadamente desesperadas o en las mesas de juego; a Afrodita de modelo de premios, a los plateados sirviendo viandas, y a los de bronce como conserjes (o algo peor).

-_Recuerden_ -Dijo Wolf en pantalla- _Son bienvenidos, y por unos dólares, le pueden patear el trasero al caballero de rango menor que deseen. Menos a Seiya, él murió asaltando un estanque con patos a manos de unas valientes abuelitas que no permitieron que esas pobres criaturas fuesen atacadas y sacrificaron los bolsos que les regalaron sus nietos. Les hemos dado una recompensa y 1000 dólares en fichas para el casino (con descuento para la tercera edad), y Saori ya no está entre nosotros. La última vez que la vimos pedía limosna en un barrio de gánsters, esperemos que se hayan encargado de ella._

-Que bajo han caído. ¿Verdad jefe Julián? -Preguntó Sorrento quitándo la vista del televisor, pero Julián ya no estaba en el cuarto. Quizo gritar para encontrarlo, pero al volverse al televisor, vio a su jefe lanzando los dados y perdiendo 10 000 dólares de una sola jugada- ¡OH NO!

**FIN **_de la minihistoria 13_

**Mini-historias de humor 14 -La armadura perdida -¿Adivinen de quién hablamos?**

Pegó el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró. Si esto se divulgaba, no solo perdería su puesto, reputación y alguno que otro privilegio obtenido tras trabajar año con año como burro (aunque sabemos que eso es mentira) por una diosa que representaba a la guerra, la sabiduría y la paz (y también sabemos que eso no es cierto).

Sabía que tenía que encontrarla, pero no tenía la más mínima pista de dónde iniciar, así que hizo lo que consideró lo más lógico.

-¡ARGHT! -Sí, eso encajaba muy bien con el estado de ánimo que le inundaba.

-¿Ahora qué tienes? -Le preguntó el caballero de los hielos mientras buscaba un rincón en dónde apoyar su armadura.

-Es... -Buscó una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para alguien de su calibre, pero solo alcanzó a decir lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza- Una terapia. Te ayuda a recordar y a disminuir el estrés.

Si bien era un mal mentiroso, su excusa fue suficiente para desviar la atención del caballero que lo interrogó.

Lo que seguía era encontrar la armadura. ¿Quién diría que ese caballero _tan responsable_ perdiera esa armadura?

Aunque lo de "responsable" no iba con él, pero no importa ahora.

Tratando de guardar la calma, comenzó buscando por la casa y sitios aledaños. Sin éxito alguno.

-¡Por Atena! -Gritó en un momento de desesperación- Es una armadura dorada. ¿Cómo podría perderse?

-¿Qué se perdió? -Le pregunto el caballero conocido como el _seductor _del santuario.

Nuestro caballero en cuestión de peligro tragó saliva presuroso. Sabía que este recién llegado no tenía boca para guardar secretos, y que esa media noticia se divulgaría a gran velocidad entre todos los conocidos.

-La... dentadura dorada -Mintió rápidamente el caballero- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía a devolverte esto -Le dijo entregándole un folleto- Yo que tú me ponía la armadura, o de perdido la escondía.

Tomó el folleto en sus manos, mismo en el que se distinguía a los chicos de bronce vestidos como caballeros dorados.

El folleto era para promocionar shows infantiles.

-¿Los has visto...? -Levantó su mirada para hacer contacto directo con el galán dorado, pero este lo dejó con media pregunta en el aire.

Con esa noticia, debía darse aún más prisa. No debían enterarse. No debía ocurrir lo anunciado en el folleto, y perdería calidad y prestigio si eso se daba.

-Oye -Uno de los caballeros dorados aún no mencionados se acercó a él y le preguntó por lo del folleto- ¿Va en serio?

-Parece que sí -Le dijo, resignándose a la humillación eterna y a repensar la posibilidad de eliminar a su alumno predilecto.

-Entonces... ¿Puedo enterrar mi armadura donde enterré la tuya?

En ese momento, en la mente de este caballero todo tuvo sentido. "ESE" caballero que en ese momento tenía frente a él le sonreía de forma burlona y mostraba la hilerilla de dientes brillantes, mirándole con gran esperanza...

-¿Mi... armadura... enterrada...?

... había sido el responsable de la desaparición de su armadura.

No hubo necesidad de decir más, excepto que el ingenioso caballero que enterró la armadura... pasó su tiempo libre con ellas, con la tierra por el cuello.

-¿¡Yo qué te hice!? -Chilló de dolor y tristeza, pero nadie le hizo caso.

**FIN **_de la minihistoria 14._

**Minihistorias de humor 15 -El gran obstáculo- Con los santos de bronce.**

Para la comprensión de los lectores, favor de ubicarse al finalizar la batalla de Seiya contra Aioria...

-Tengan cuidado con Shaka, sus ojos matan -Les dijo en un tono dramático, pero los caballeros ya se habían marchado- ¡Rayos!. ¿Por qué nadie escucha lo que digo? -Y le dio un vistazo a su casa- Voy a necesitar mucho pegamento para reparar este alboroto...

Los caballeros siguieron rápidamente su marcha. Tenían menos de 6 horas para evitar que Saori se les petateara, sin embargo, cuando más dispuestos estaban a entrar a la siguiente casa, frenaron en seco, ante un increíble y desconocido obstáculo que les detuvo.

-Eso... -Titubeó Shun.

-Eso es... -Comentó totalmente aturdido Shiryu.

-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó Seiya y palpó la superficie- ¿Una puerta?

En efecto, la casa de Virgo tenía ante sí una puerta, y no cualquier puerta. Se veía que era de maderas preciosas, y el marco de oro que la rodeaba le daba cierto estilo.

-¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? -Preguntó un angustiado Shun- No tiene _timbre_.

Shiryu se acercó a observar la puerta, y volviéndose con el terror grabado en su rostro, le dijo a Seiya.

-Tampoco tenemos llave, y no sabemos lo que haya del otro lado.

Para que se den una idea del tipo de puerta de la que hablamos, basta con recordar la "trampa" que le pone el coyote al correcaminos, que consiste en una puerta sostenida con un marco, entre las escaleras y la casa de Virgo.

Una persona con sentido común la hubiera pasado por un lado.

-Solo tenemos **una **opción -Dijo Seiya completamente serio- Elevar nuestro cosmos **hasta el séptimo sentido** y destruirla. Es la **única **manera de pasar.

Los otros dos caballeros de bronce asintieron. El dragón de la espalda de Shiryu comenzó a brillar, y las cadenas de Andrómeda serpenteaban vigorosamente alrededor de su dueño.

Seiya, por su parte, cerró sus ojos. Pensó en Saori, en Miho, en Shaina, en su maestra Marin y en el vago recuerdo de su hermana Seika. Aún tenía mucho por vivir, muchas deudas que saldar y muchos corazones los cuales romper a causa de su estupidez (eso último no lo pensó, pero es algo que todos sabemos). Su cosmos comenzó a brillar con fuerza, y comenzó a dibujar la constelación de Pegaso.

-¿Listos? -Preguntó Seiya preparando su mejor golpe, cuando la puerta se abrió. Un brazo protegido por una armadura dorada pegó con un pedacito de cinta adhesiva un papel, y disminuyendo su cosmos, los caballeros de bronce se acercaron a leer lo que decía.

-"Si la rompen, la pagan. Ahí está la nota" -Leyó en voz alta Shiryu, y al ver la cifra del ticket de compra, los ojos de los tres santos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¡No podemos romperla! -Gritó totalmente conmocionado Shun- ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?

Los tres comenzaron a pensar. Shun rompió en llanto a los pocos segundos, Seiya rascaba su cabeza como si una legión de piojos lo estuese invadiendo, y Shiryu tomó posición para meditar.

-Podríamos pagarla -Comentó Seiya impulsado por la sinapsis realizada de una valiente neurona que se aventuró en una mortal travesía para hacer trabajar a su cerebro. Aún hoy se le conmemora.

-Pero es mucho dijo -Dijo Shiryu saliendo de su meditación- y no creo que tengamos la cantidad necesaria.

Los tres sacaron toda la morralla que tenían entre las mallas de las armaduras, y contando, descubrieron con mucha tristeza que no era suficiente.

-No es suficiente -Shun estalló en un llanto amargo- Ni siquiera nos acompleta para una **coke**.

-Si nos acompleta, es más, voy por una, tengo sed -Seiya tomó la morralla y salió corriendo del santuario.

-¡No vayas Seiya, es una trampa! -Gritó Shiryu, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano.

Concientes de que no podrían hacer la gran cosa, Shiryu y Shun se sentaron en las escaleras, cuando se les apareció Ikky. Sobra decir que se veía muy molesto.

-¿Qué hacen aquí afuera? Hace media hora debí haber entrado de una forma inesperada y espectacular, y no lo he hecho por que están haraganeando aquí, como comadres en un domingo.

-¡Hermano! -Shun se levantó y señaló el gran obstáculo que les había tomado más de una hora cruzar, sin éxito- No podemos pasar.

Shiryu se acercó y con un solo movimiento de su cabeza, apoyó la declaración de Shun.

-Idiotas -Masculló Ikky, y buscando entre sus cosas, sacó una tarjeta- Tan fácil que es abrir una puerta...

Mientras Ikky trataba de deslizar la tarjeta por la rendija de la puerta, Seiya llegó con su coke, disfrutando de cada sorbo.

-¿Qué hace Ikky? -Le preguntó a sus compañeros, y estos le señalaron la puerta.

-Él puede abrirla. -Contestaron al unísono.

Lo que los caballeros no notaron, fue al santo de la casa en cuestión pasando a un lado de ellos para terminar de regar las plantitas del camino, riendo por lo bajo ante la falta de sentido común de los defensores de la "auténtica" Atena.

-Je, je, babosos -Y regresó a su casa cuando el candado de la puerta cedió a la intromisión de la tarjeta de Ikky.

-Listo -El Fénix se levantó y sacudió sus rodilleras- Ahora entren y dejen que los golpeen. Yo entraré a rescatarlos cuando escuche sus gritos de agonía.

-¡De acuerdo! -Seiya se puso en marcha, y antes de entrar a la casa, arrojó la lata de coke con tal fuerza que cerró la puerta.

-¡Diablos! -Gritó Ikky golpeando la puerta, sin romperla- Dejé la tarjeta del otro lado. Tendré que teletransportarme, y eso me toma media hora...

Eso explica por que Shaka dejó bien desgraciados a Seiya, Shiryu y Shun.

**FIN **_de la mini-historia 15._


End file.
